


Dancing in the Moonlight- A Drabble Collection

by summersrage



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, THEY DESERVED SO MUCH BETTER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersrage/pseuds/summersrage
Summary: Jyn encourages Cassian to let go and enjoy himself, if only for just a moment.A drabble collection.





	Dancing in the Moonlight- A Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Jyn encourages Cassian to let go and enjoy himself, if only for just a moment.

“Jyn? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Cassian asked walking up to his partner and the most important person in his life.

“Could ask you the same Captain,” Jyn replied. 

The night had been warm, a refreshing breeze cutting through the thick air. The hanger doors were raised, having been opened by those working the graveyard shift looking air out the stuffy smell of oil and grease. 

Thunder rumbled in the background, mingling with the sound of heavy raindrops as they plopped onto the tarmac. 

“What’s got you up so late?”

“When was the last time you stopped and just watched the rain?” Jyn asked, her head turning towards him. 

“I can’t recall, I’d imagine when I was still a child on Fest, if I did at all that is,” his voice carried a hint of sadness and longing, she found her heart breaking for the little boy who was robbed of his childhood and innocence far too early. 

She couldn’t change the past, couldn’t bring back the years he had lost, but she could give him new memories.

“Well that’s just unacceptable,” Jyn said as she began to unlace and take off her boots.

“Jyn, what are you doing?”

“Come on Captain,” she said walking out of the shelter of the hanger and into the rain, which was now coming down in sheets. 

“You’ll catch a cold out there if you're not careful Jyn,” he said, mouth turning up into a small as he watched her spin around. 

“When was the last time you just let go and did something fun, for you, because you wanted to?” she asked, looking him dead in the eye. 

Once again he had no answer for her. His life had revolved around the Rebellion since he was 6 years old, there was no time for fun and games in war.

“Come dance with me Cassi,” her hand extending towards him, an offering. He knew the moment he met her that he would never be able to deny this woman anything. With her wet clothes were clinging to her slender frame, her hair down and straggly, green eyes illuminating like stars with every bolt of lightning. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. 

Kicking off his shoes he stepped out into the night, rain instantly saturating his clothes.

Grabbing her head he twirled her under his arm before smoothing spinning her out and back into his waiting arms. 

His right hand clasped hers, the left settling on her waist. “You good?” he asked as her right head came to rest near the nape of his neck. Her beaming face was the only response he got, the only one he needed. 

Together, under the light of the moon, they danced to the sounds of the night.

And if they both fell ill a few days later, well, it was worth every second.


End file.
